SingStar Love
by TwilightTomboy
Summary: Bella and Edward are famous singers. what happens when they both move to Forks to escape the glitz and glamour of famous life in order to have a normal senior year. normal pairings, all human. is better than it seems.
1. Chapter 1

**Bella POV**

I heard the people applaud as I finished up my last song of the night. This was the last stop of my summer tour. I am known to most as famous singer Izzy Dwyer, but my family and close friends know me by my real name Isabella Swan, although I prefer to be called Bella.

I currently am living with my mum, Renee, and step dad, Phil Dwyer. Phil is also my manager, and deals with everything related to my career, this is also how he met my mum. They have suddenly decided that I need a break and start going to a normal school outside the whole Hollywood scene. For this reason I am going to live with my dad, Charlie, in Forks, Washington. I can't wait to see Charlie, because I really have missed him over the years. I also can't wait to spend some time with my two big brothers. Although I won't lie I hate the rain and I'm really not looking forward to that.

I was brought out of my thoughts by my best friend, Alice Cullen, hugging me screaming.

"I can't believe your leaving tomorrow!"

"I know and I'm gonna miss you" I replied almost in tears.

"I gonna miss you too!" Alice said through her tears that were now streaming down face.

"Yea, but you will be moving away in a week anyway!" Alice had found out she would be moving away to go to school a month ago. Unlike me though she doesn't know where she is going. I really hope she isn't too far away from me because I really don't want to lose my best friend.

"I know..." Alice replied "But I still haven't a clue where I'm going. All I know is that my parents want me and Edward to go to a proper school."

Edward was Alice's twin brother, and world famous singer Anthony Mason. He like me decided not to use his real name for his musical career, and is currently touring Europe for the summer. He has messy, bronze hair, pale skin, angular features, and the most piercing green eyes I have ever come across. Although, I have only seen him in person once or twice, I can honestly say he is the hottest guy I have ever laid eyes on. I was curious about him, and felt myself wanting to know more about him. I decided to settle on saying something not too obvious about him in hope of finding something out.

"Are you leaving as soon as Edward gets back from his tour then?"

"I guess so cause he should be back in a week, and school starts in two."

Even thought she hadn't given all that much information about him, I was still happy with the small amount Alice had given.

I then looked at the time, realising that it was starting to get quite late, I said my goodbyes to Alice and went back home. I had already packed so I went to bed to get some sleep before my 7am flight to Seattle.

I am currently sitting on a plane clenching the arm rest in anticipation of the plane soon taking off. I've not got a problem with flying just the taking off and landing part.

The plane then started moving down the runway, so I got out my copy of Wuthering Heights to read during the flight. Soon enough the plane was landing at Seattle Airport.

I got off the plane, went to get my luggage, and then tried to fight my way through the crowds to find my dad.

When I finally fought my way to an opening in the crowds I straight away saw my dad in his police chief uniform. I ran over to him, hoping I wouldn't trip up, and gave him a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. He blushed and shifted his weight uncomfortably in response to my sudden display of affection. He never had been good at dealing with emotions.

Charlie then stepped back to look at my appearance with an expression of contemplation on his face. He then spoke for the first time saying.

"You've had a hair cut since I last saw you."

"Dad, I've had like 5 since you last saw me" I chuckled in response. He frowned at this, which in turn made me laugh harder.

We then made our way to Charlie's police cruiser to start on the drive to Forks.

We pulled up to our house and I immediately jumped out the car and ran up to it. Before I had a chance to open the door, it was wrenched open by an extremely over excited Emmett. Within seconds of him opening the door I was in one of his bone crushing bear hugs.

"Emmett... Can't... Breathe..." I gasped out in hope he would put me down.

"Sorry Bells, I'm just so glad to see you!"

"It's okay. Where is Jasper?"

"I'm in the kitchen." Jasper shouted.

I ran into the kitchen and jumped into his waiting arms, giving him a hug with my legs wrapped around his waist.

"Jazzy! I missed you!" I said into his shoulder.

"I missed you to Bells" He replied while placing me back on the ground.

We spent the rest of the day talking about my summer tour and everything that had happened in Forks since I was last here. I was surprised to find out that Emmett had a girlfriend named Rosalie Hale, who I'm being introduced to tomorrow. I just hope she doesn't freak when we tell her I'm Izzy Dwyer.

After we ordered in pizza and it was all gone I decided to go to bed saying goodnight to everyone while walking up the stairs.

I walked to the third floor which is completely mine. My room is big without much furniture, lots of floor space to practice any dance routines and a big bed. Inside my room there are two doors, one is my own private bathroom and the other goes to my small recording studio that was put in so I could still do my music when in Forks.

I had a shower, and changed into some sweats and a tank top. After that I climbed into bed and soon drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella POV**

Beep Beep, Beep Beep

I turned my alarm off and got ready for my first day at Forks High School.

The past week living in Forks had been pretty uneventful. The day after I arrived my car was delivered. It was also the day I got introduced to Rosalie.

I can honestly say she is the prettiest girl I have ever met. She had the figure of model, with bright blue eyes and blonde hair, although she is not at all dumb.

_**Flash back to meeting Rosalie**_

"_It's totally up to you if Rose knows your secret" Emmett said giving me yet another opportunity to back of telling Rose who I am._

"_It's fine Em. Seriously I'm ok with it, from what I've heard she seems nice, and if you trust her then so do I"_

"_Okay if you're sure. She should be here any minute."_

_A few minutes later we heard the sound of a car turning onto the gravel driveway. Emmett went to meet Rosalie at the door and guided her into the living room where me and Jasper were currently situated._

_I stood up to introduce myself to her, when she straight away pulled me into a hug just like Emmett had the day before, minus the death grip._

"_Oh My God! You must be Bella. Emmett's told me so much about you and you can totally tell he's really proud and protective over you." She was talking so fast it took me a while to digest what it was she had actually said to me._

"_Hi Rosalie. It's good to finally meet you. Your all Emmett talks about since I got back, so it's good to finally be able to put a face to the name."_

_She then slid her hand into his, looking into his eyes with a smile on her face and said._

"_All good I hope."_

_He squeezed her hand and replied with a simple "of course", whilst he looked down at her lovingly._

We had spent the next few hours talking about how Rose and Emmett got together, all the people in Forks and just generally having fun, joking around.

After a while the opportunity I had been waiting for to tell Rose about myself came around as she said.

"So tell me about you. Where you lived, hobbies you have, school, and your friends?"

Both Emmett and Jasper looked at me see how I would respond to what I had been asked. I gave them both a quick nod, letting them know what I was going to do.

"Well I was privately tutored so I didn't go to school, my best friend is Alice but I didn't really have too many close friends other than her. Oh yeah and I um like to sing, you may have heard of me... I'm sort of the singer Izzy Dwyer."

Rosalie was eerily quiet which made me exceedingly nervous. She then shook her head then started to speak.

"OH... My... God... I can't believe it. I love your songs." She looked dazed while saying this and very star struck.

**End flashback**

It wasn't long after that Rose had to leave. During the week we all went shopping for thing we would need for school, but that was about it.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Emmett yelling up the stairs that we would need to leave soon.

I quickly went downstairs to have some breakfast, and then went out to the car, with my things, where Emmett and Jasper were waiting by my car.

The drive to school only took 5 minutes and it was easy to find the place. There still weren't many people in the car park so I parked in a space near the office so I wouldn't have to walk far to get my schedule.

We all got out the car and walked through the rain to the office. Just as I stepped into the door I got attacked by a blur of black hair and designer clothes.

I looked down to see my best friend's big blue eyes staring at me. This couldn't be right. How could Alice be here?

"Alice what are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you but I don't understand."

"Well it turns out that my mum bought a house here in Forks so I could go to school here with you. Isn't it exciting?" She was lightly bouncing on the balls of her feet as her excitement and joy radiated off her.

"When did you get here? And why didn't you tell me you found out?" I was slightly hurt that she hadn't phoned me as soon as she found out, but in reality I could never truly be mad at Alice.

"I wanted to surprise you. Plus your reaction was priceless."

I then remembered I had been with Emmett and Jasper, so decided to change the topic of conversation and introduced them to Alice. They had been deep in their own conversation so were startled when I said their names, probably wondering who I was talking to. As soon as jasper's eyes met Alice's I swear I saw something in them I have never seen before from either of them. It was obvious that they instantly liked each other just from that one look. I decided to let them get to know each other better and took the opportunity to get my schedule. Apparently Charlie had told the whole tow mi was coming back, because the receptionist instantly recognised me. I was that she had remembered me as Isabella Swan and not as Izzy Dwyer. I felt someone's come and stand behind me just as the receptionist handed me my schedule. I'm guessing it was a guy, because she sat up slightly straighter causing her chest to stick out more and she smiled in a way I'm sure she thought was sexy. I decided to quickly join the others before I witness any outrageously bad flirting.

Once back with Alice and my brothers I look at the map I had been given so I could try and memorise where my lessons are to save any embarrassment later. I stopped what I was doing when I heard a velvet soft voice say something near me.

"Alice I got our schedules but I really wish you would have gone with me because I swear honest to god the receptionist was trying to flirt with me. It really was quite creepy."

"I'm sure your exaggerating. Anyway I'd like you to meet Bella and her brothers." I could hear the laughter in Alice's voice so she must have found the boy's situation funny. I realised the person she was talking to was the guy who stood behind me earlier. The only thing I didn't understand is how my best friend knew him.

"Edward, this is my best friend Bella and her brothers Jasper and Emmett." She pointed to each of us as she said our names.

At this point I decided to look at the guy I had been introduced to. That I when I was greeted by a pair of sparkling emerald green eyes. I have now officially met Alice's brother. I now know the Edward Cullen.


End file.
